1. Field
Embodiments relate to an oxetane-cyclic epoxy compound, a method of preparing the same, and a composite sheet for display substrate including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass having excellent heat resistance and transparency, and a low coefficient of linear expansion is widely used as substrates for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic electroluminescent (EL) displays, color filter substrates, solar cell substrates, or the like. Recently, as substrate materials for displays are required to have small size, slimness, light weight, impact resistance and flexibility, plastic materials are receiving attention as a substitute for a glass substrate.